Full of Surprises
by DJ Rocca
Summary: One small desicion makes a life altering surprise for the good Doctor Oliver.
1. Part One: Surprise Moments

Full of Surprises  
><em>...life's full of them...<em>

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers, I do not make a profit from writing this.  
><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Ask and you shall recieve (I was asked to write this after a piece of fanart I made hit the webs)! This is a hopefully more humorous take on this relationship and the surprises that happen in life.  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> After Dino Thunder, after "Once A Ranger"  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (language, content)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humor/General  
><strong>Summary:<strong> One small desicion makes a life altering surprise for the good Doctor Oliver.

Doctor Thomas Oliver looked from his recipe to his bowl; somehow he knew he messed up. He was no Iron Chef and apparently this recipe was way out of his league. With a sigh he tossed the bowl into the sink and grabbed a takeout menu from near his phone. He flipped open the expansive menu…hmmm...this could take some time. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and plopped down on the couch. That's when a knock sounded on the door before it burst open.

"Go ahead! It's open," he called mildly, only four people in the world made their way into his house like that.

"Well duh! You never lock your doors, it's a bad habit!" She replied. The voice surprised him, he expected one of the boys, but no. It was Kira Ford, he had no idea she was back in town and from the sound of her bags hitting the floor, she had just came back.

She bounded into the living room and threw herself down next to him, grabbing the beer and menu. Taking a swig, she made a face and handed it back, but kept the menu.

"Help yourself," he told her as she looked at him and beamed her 1000watt smile.

"You know you're gonna get the General Tso's Chicken, hot. With a pint of Wonton Soup, extra crispy things and an eggroll," she replied mildly. He looked at her and blinked.

"You remembered my order?" he asked, she nodded.

"It's the same thing. I mean I was pretty much living here, we ordered Chinese at least twice a week," she told him, "Me on the other hand, never ordered the same thing twice and tonight I'm thinking chicken."

He smiled and watched her gloss over the menu; she was thinner than she had been in High School. Probably from the constant traveling to promote her album and the pressure to be practically anorexic, but at least she still had her appetite. She was wearing black pants and a yellow top and her hair color was different. Had her hair not been straight, he never would have noticed.

"I'll have the chicken and broccoli, some of your soup and a spring roll. Make sure to get fortune cookies, I'm gonna shower," she informed him as she got up. She stretched and he winced at the cracking of her joints. She grabbed her back and headed off to the bathroom.

Maybe it was old age, maybe it was the fact that he couldn't say 'no' to her, maybe it was the fact he was lonely but he didn't mind that she barged right in and made herself at home. She did it during her year as a Ranger and apparently it still entitled her to a free pass to his home. But he knew he really, really didn't mind. He grabbed his phone and placed the order, which would be ready in 15 minutes and it'd take him 10 just to get to town.

"I'm getting dinner!" he yelled, hoping she could hear him.

"Ok! Lock the door! I don't need some murder/rapist sneaking in while I'm in the shower!" His head shot towards the general direction of the bathroom.

"Uh, Kira, this is Reefside, in the boonies. No one knows I live back here!" He shouted, she had either been away too long or she was just not used to staying in a safe area.

"Whatever! Just lock the door!"

When he returned the door was unlocked, signaling Kira was out of the shower. When he headed into the kitchen, he found her sitting at the table, wine in hand, her damp hair was hanging around her shoulders.

"I hope you don't mind," she said, raising her glass and he shrugged.

"I don't drink it, it's mostly for guests so go ahead," he heard her mutter 'sweet' and finish it off in one gulp before pouring another. "Thirsty?" he asked, she shot him a dirty look that looked more like a pout than a serious glare.

"Yeah. It's been a long year. I feel like I'm getting nowhere and I miss home," she told him and as they began to dig into their food, he looked at her.

"Why here? Why not to your Mom's house?" Her eyes met his and she smiled softly.

"This is more home than her place. Even back then, she was never home, she works 12 hour shifts to afford her dream house. I know she loves me but I always felt like a burden, I was always welcome here. You never minded when I showed up and raided your fridge or when I got bored and crashed on your couch. That meant a lot to me, it still does," she told him, her doe eyes locking with his.

"I had no idea, Kira. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, she shrugged.

"I dunno. And I woulda stopped by Ethan but its Game night so even if I was there, the only way he'd interact is if I was gaming. I actually bought a system so I could "see" him when I was on the road. It's actually pretty fun to game with him and Sam, sometimes Trent and Devin join us, then that shit just gets crazy," she laughed.

"Good to see some things never change," Tommy said with a smile.

"Nope. So, movie? If you have any, I know it was pretty slim pickings when I was here last," she said with a wink, "And just in case, I brought some."

"I've got some, but what did you bring?"

"Inception. I'm kinda obsessed with it. It's a great story and visually its great but I love Hans Zimmer's score. He's so brilliant. I also have Spartacus: Blood and Sand, I know it's a series but I'm hooked on it, I thought it'd be horrible but the plot is actually really good. I also have Tangled…" he looked at her and tried not to laugh, she seized a pillow from nearby and threw it at him, "Hey! I'm a Disney kid! I could burst out singing song from any movie right now! And Tangled is adorable!"

"What do you think I'd like best?" he asked, sitting down, placing a new beer on the table and her glass and wine bottle down beside it.

"Well Inception is good, but long and you'd have to pay attention. I think you'd like Spartacus, lots of blood, violence and some pretty hot sex scenes," she said like it was the most normal thing she could ever say. He just arched his eyebrow.

"And that won't be weird and awkward for you?" he asked.

"Nope." She said without missing a beat.

He always valued her honesty and he knew she appreciated his. She never denied she had feelings for him or that she was attracted to him. He'd been denying his but enough time had passed that he believed the fact she had once been his student could be glossed over.

She was 24 and a rising star; that was who she was now to everyone, even people who grew up with her. But to him, she'd always be Kira, the girl with a semi-bad attitude, who never left her guitar and had helped save the world and his life…twice.

"Then put on Spartacus," he told her and she cheered.

"I'll fill you in real quick and just to warn you, the episode I'm on is called "Whore" and is probably gonna be nothing but sex," she said with a wink and he sighed, and had no idea what to expect.

Hours had passed and she was very right about many things. Spartacus was a good series and he did enjoy it. There was an obnoxious amount of blood to the point it bordered on cheesey, lots of violence which made his blood race and plenty of sex as she said. He looked away at points to see her eyes glued to the screen, completely absorbed in the show. They had watched the remaining episodes and the finale blew them both away though at the end he had to ask one thing.

"Kira, did you make me watch that to seduce me? I mean sure it had lots of violence but it had a lot of sex, which you were all too keen on telling me about," he asked, she smirked.

"Maybe," her smile grew more mischievous, "I've been kinda lonely," she said, exaggerating on the 'lonely'.

"You didn't have to make me watch that to seduce me," he told her frankly and she smiled, her eyes taking on a darker gaze.

"I didn't think so, but I know it didn't hurt," she winked, "Aren't you tired of being lonely?" she asked, though they were close together, she inched until her body was draping on his. He knew she wasn't drunk and neither was he.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked and she nodded and brought her lips to his.

"Upstairs," she almost growled after they broke the kiss, and he didn't have to be told twice. He effortlessly picked her up and hurried up the stairs, causing her to burst out laughing.

He awoke sometime in the night and found Kira sitting up, looking at her phone. He reached over and placed his hand on her bare hip and she turned to him. She tossed the phone away into the darkness and cuddled to him. She placed her cheek onto his chest and he felt tears hit his skin.

"Kira, what's wrong?" he asked, she shook her head and made a noise.

"Nothing. Nothing really, no one's dead. It…I…"

"Do you think we shouldn't have done this?" he asked, she shook her head as she sat up and looked down at him.

"No! No, it isn't that. Or us. It's me. I just found out I've been asked to open on one of the major tours this summer. I can't say no, this is major exposure for me…but I wanted some time home…here, with you and the boys. To be me for a while…"she said and he reached up and cupped her face, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"This is your dream Kira, if this is what you need to do to accomplish it, do it. We'll all be here when you get home," he said with a smile and she half smiled back.

"It's just so sudden…" she told him and flopped back down next to him.

"Isn't that the life of a rising star?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I guess," she told him and he kissed the top of her head.

"I know you'll be fine and you'll get the fame you deserve," he told her and she smiled a full, happy smile at him.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me that you believe in me and are telling me to do this," she said and he smiled at her.

"I just want you to be happy," he told her and he felt her body sag in contentment.

"I already am, I'm where I belong," she muttered and drifted off to sleep.

4 months later

The road to his home was bumpy and getting rougher, he humored the thought of fixing it or getting it paved but for now, he'd leave it alone. As he stepped outside, he sensed something and he couldn't shake the feeling. Grabbing his briefcase and coat, he walked up the porch and unlocked his door. He toed off his shoes and set down his case and hung up his coat.

As he walked into the living room, he stopped in his tracks. Dressed in a more matronly light pink top, Kira looked up at him in surprise, which was odd since this was his home. Then he realized something and looked at her again, down to where her hands rested, on her expanded stomach.

"Kira…is there something you want to share?" he asked in complete shock, and she looked up at him with a blank face.

"Uh...surprise?" she said dully and she began to chew on her lip.

-  
>To Be Continued.<p> 


	2. Part Two: Surprise Admissions

Full of Surprises  
>Part Two: Surprise Admissions<p>

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers, I do not make a profit from writing this.  
><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Ask and you shall recieve! This is a hopefully more humorous take on this relationship and the surprises that happen in life.  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> After Dino Thunder, after "Once A Ranger"  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (language, content)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humor/General  
><strong>Summary:<strong> One small decision makes a life altering surprise for the good Doctor Oliver.

"Surprisssssssssssseeeeeeee," Kira Ford drawled sarcastically again as she stood, showing off her pregnant form by waving her hands.

"Kira," he said, trying to form a coherent sentence but right now all he could think of was 'WHAT!'. "Um, you're…"

"Yup."

"I'm the…"

"Of course," she scoffed, sounding offended.

"It's been three months…"

"Indeed."

"You look huge."

"Wow, you're an asshole."

"NO! Not like that, I mean for three months usually women don't show that early!" Kira shrugged and wiggled her swollen toes.

"Yeah. I've been told. We're probably having twins."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah."

"Kira…"

"Yesssssssssssssssssss?"

"Why didn't you tell me? We spoke every day since you left!"

Kira sighed and sat down and he knelt on the floor in front of her, which was good because if he passed out, he wouldn't land face first into the coffee table.

"I don't know, I figured if I told you either you would never talk to me again or propose to me as soon as I came home because it's "what's best for the baby"," she sighed, making finger quotes as she spoke.

"Kira, I would never stop speaking to you. And I won't propose to you for the good of our children, I would propose to you because I love you," he said mildly and she rolled her eyes.

"And you love me because I'm having your babies…oh God!"

"What?" he asked, panic rising in his voice.

"We're mutants! Our DNA! They are going to get our DNA! Oh my GOD I'm having dinosaur babies! What if it comes out with a lizard head?" At this point Tommy couldn't help but laugh and she punched him.

"That ISN'T funny!" She shouted, her lip quivered and he calmly reached up and held her to him.

"Kira, we're not having Lizard babies."

"How do you know?" she demanded and frankly that was a good question.

"Gut feeling?" and she growled in his ear and he stifled a laugh.

"You're an asshole."

"I have a feeling that will be my new name from now until you have our children," he said and pulled away with a smile, "And I don't just love you because you're having them. I love you because you're you."

"That sounded really, really lame." He shrugged.

"Given how you just dumped the fact you're three months pregnant by me, carrying more than one obviously then had a breakdown that you're having "lizard babies", that's the best you're going to get out of me," he told her and she sighed.

"I'm so sorry I'm such a mess," she told him and looked like she was going to cry, she raked her fingers through her hair and pouted at him.

"But you're my mess and even if these kids weren't mine, I wouldn't let you go through this alone. I do care about you Kira, believe it or not," he paused, "Does your Mother know about this?"

"Yeah."

"And?" he asked, gesturing her to continue.

"She's not happy I'm pregnant but she is happy that it's your fault," she told him and he laced his hand through hers and wiped a tear that fell from her eye.

"I'm surprised to hear that," he told her and Kira shrugged.

"Don't be. She likes you, said you were the best thing that ever happened to me, even when you were my teacher. You gave me purpose, focus and strength. And she knew I had the hots for you since high school so she wasn't surprised I pursued you and had my wicked way with you," she told him and he actually laughed.

"I don't recall you pursuing me. I recall you storming my home, trying to seduce me and we both agreed to have sex, that decision wasn't one sided," he replied and she winked.

"That's what I wanted you to think. There was no way I was going to leave without going to bed with you."

"At least you're honest about it."

"Yup, that's me. Also, just a warning, just about anyone who knew me, knew I wanted you." He stopped and looked at her with a very unreadable expression which caused her to begin to chew on her lip again.

"What do you mean?" and she gave him a puppy eyed look as she explained.

"Well remember how the guys and I and Cassidy and Devin all took that limo home?" she asked and he nodded, "Well we all got a little drunk and if you think I'm honest now, I'm even more sincere when I'm drunk apparently. The guys told me later, as did Cassidy, that I announced I wanted to bang you. Also that I would never bang Conner, I might bang Ethan if he wasn't like my Brother and I'd have to be completely hammered to do Trent. After all the shit that went down between us."

"Wow…"

"Yeah. Be glad you didn't ride along, though the guys learned that just about every girl and a couple of guys felt the same way. You were basically voted "Hottest Teacher to ever grace the halls of Reefside High". What an honor, huh?"

"Oh…my…God…"he groaned into his hand as he smashed it to his face, "You like to make things more awkward for me than they already are, huh?" he asked, Kira shrugged.

"Well maybe if you weren't so hot this wouldn't have been a probably. Grow a full beard and start wearing only flannel…"Then she paused, "God, I'd probably still find you hot. What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know. Did you like Al Borland as a child?" he asked and she laughed hard.

"Haha. Hmm maybe I do have a secret lumber jack fetish…" she said and the look on her face made him laugh since it looked like she was actually contemplating the answer.

"Are you going to be like this for the whole pregnancy?" he asked, she bobbed her head 'yes'.

"Yup. And you will have to shut up and deal with it. All my weird cravings, how I can't keep a train of thought, my weight gain, and my sex drive. Enjoy."

"Oh, I will. At least I'll never be bored," he told her and they hugged.

"Good. Because it's game time and I'm telling Ethan."

-FOS-

"ETHAN."

Kira's voice dropped two octaves as she spoke into the headset as she moved her character through the virtual world.

"KIRA."

Ethan's voice could clearly be heard over Kira's headset as his character approached him.

"Is it just us?" she asked.

"Yup. Sam's at work as is everyone else, why?" he asked with a suspicious tone, "You're not going to try to seduce me are you? I'm not Doctor O, you know."

"OH MY GOD. YOU TOLD HIM!" Tommy shouted and Kira jumped and then punched him.

"I tell him everything. Including when I'm on my period, I hide nothing from him."

"Oh if that were so, why is your location now in Reefside, missy?" Ethan shot back, clearly listening in.

"Because I came home. I have something big to share," she said and Tommy watched as Ethan's character made some suggestive movements. Kira watched for a moment then shot his character.

"Damn it, Kira! I was kidding! You didn't have to get on the game to tell me you're knocking boots with him again," Ethan said as they watched his character respawn.

"If that were the case I would have called. Ethan, I'm pregnant."

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA."

"Ethan, that's not funny."

"Sure it is! Can Doctor O hear me?"

"Yes, Ethan," Tommy said flatly and they watched as Ethan's character waved.

"Hi Daddy O!"

"Zordon, what did I do to deserve this?" Tommy asked looking up, had Kira not heard 'Zordon' she would have assumed he was praying and looking to Heaven. But she knew he was "looking" to outerspace.

"Alien's can't help you, Doctor O. Condoms would have."

"Oh God…"

"Ethan, shut your face, you're going to give him a stroke and then YOU'RE going to raise these mutant babies of ours with me," she growled.

"The hell I am! Wait…you said 'ies' AHHHAHHAHAHAHAHA. Good going you two!" Ethan was howling with laughter to the point Kira had to remove her headset. And for good measure she shot his character again, which was promptly greeted with "Damn it!".

-  
>To Be Continued.<p> 


	3. Part Three: Don't Drink and Surprise

Full of Surprises

Part Three: Don't Drink and Surprise

Note: I do not own Power Rangers, I do not make a profit from writing this.  
>Timeline: After Dino Thunder, after "Once A Ranger"<br>Rating: T (language, content)  
>Genre: HumorGeneral  
>Summary: One small decision makes a life altering surprise for the good Doctor Oliver.<p>

Kira sat down at the head of the long table reserved for their party; they were at one of the finest restaurants in town. Kira did NOT want to make this announcement to her friends in public but half of them made excuses and only settled on dinner on the town so they weren't out in the "boonies". That was why she hated her friends sometimes. At least she was there first so she could hide her expanded stomach.

She looked to Tommy who sat next to her and was watching her quietly; he had been studying her with such an apprehensive look. It made her nervous and sicker to her stomach than she already was. She didn't think she COULD get sicker to her stomach, but this proved her wrong. Then she felt a warm weight on her hand and looked to see his hand on top of hers. She looked from his hand, to his face and he was smiling softly at her.

"Thank you," she said softly and he leaned over and brushed a kiss to her cheek and whispered, 'You're welcome' into her ear.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Lookie what we interrupted," Ethan hooted and Kira immediately lurched away and punched Ethan in the side, which caused him to double over. Kira smiled over him to Sam like she didn't do anything and waved.

"Hi Sam! How are you?"

"Better than Ethan," Sam replied brightly and wondered why Kira was tucked so closely to the table. "You?"

"I'm hungry and hoping Conner won't be late," she said as Sam took her seat.

"He'll be late, you know him," Cassidy Cornell said as she and Devin made their way to the table. She kissed each one of Kira's cheeks before sitting down next to Tommy. "Doctor Oliver, it's been so long," she said and batted her eyes, he laughed and shook his head.

"Ages," he said as he chuckled and Ethan raised his brows. "We saw each other yesterday," Tommy informed him and Ethan shrugged and reached for the breadbasket, Kira slapped his hand and he shrieked and they began to feud over the last roll, which was promptly taken by Sam.

"Children," she stated and they both looked sheepish for one second and then giggled together and performed their handshake.

"How come we don't have a handshake?" Conner McKnight asked as he pulled a chair for Krista and then sat down.

"Because you're not special and your refused to go to Gaming Tuesdays," Kira said with a smile and Conner smiled right back.

"You know I get dizzy, especially with split screens," Conner insisted, "And are we ordering yet, I'm starving!"

"Usually I'd make fun of you even more, but I'm hungry too," Kira said and cracked open her menu.

"Where's Trent?" Tommy asked.

"He'll be here later, he's in a business meeting with his Dad," he said, Kira rolled her eyes, she didn't want to push off this announcement much longer, she had to pee constantly and the urge was rising.

Soon the meals were ordered, and everyone was talking in between bites. Kira felt at ease for the first time in a long while. She missed it, being around all of them again, and being in Reefside. As much as she wanted her time in the spotlight, she missed this more. Then she put down her fork when she realized she had to go.

"Everyone! Yo, put down the fork pigs! CONNER. FORK. DOWN. Good pig," Kira said with a look that could possibly kill, "Anyways, I just want to take the time to say thanks for coming out tonight, being with all of you makes me realize how home sick I've been. Fame isn't everything to me anymore and…and right now, I have to pee," she abruptly stood and everyone's eyes went to her middle, "Also. Surprise!"

With that she waddled off leaving Conner choking on the steak he had snuck during her speech. Krista, Sam and Cassidy looked at each other and then bolted after her.

"Kira! Oh My GOD are we seeing what we're seeing?" Cassidy asked and Kira laughed.

"No, I'm faking. YES, I'm pregnant and I wasn't kidding, I have to pee! I don't need an audience!"

"Too damn bad! We have questions!" Sam insisted, as all of them tromped into the bathroom.

"Who's the Daddy?" Cassidy immediately asked, Kira rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"It's Doctor Oliver, duh! Who else," Krista said and Kira laughed from behind the door.

"Ding ding ding! Winner!"

"When?" Sam asked.

"I popped in about three months ago and one thing lead to another and ta-da, I'm pregnant."

"Babies from the size of you, if you're three months." Cassidy said, eyeing Kira's size.

"Yeah. It's twins," she confirmed as they walked out of the bathroom.

-Full of Surprises-

"Twins?" Conner said, almost gagging, face still red from his previous lack of oxygen.

"Yeah," Tommy said and Ethan giggled at Conner.

"So how are you feeling Daddy?" the former Blue Ranger asked, Tommy sighed and eyed Kira and the others heading towards them.

"I'm still in shock. But I'm ok, I'm happy. I'm not getting any younger, but I'm worried about her," he told him and Conner took a quick sip of water before he replied.

"Dude, why?"

"Let's see, she's giving up her career and I don't want her to believe that the motives behind the progression of our relationship are because she's having my children," he sighed, Ethan's brows lifted.

"Well well well, has our good Doctor been hot for one of his students?" he leered and Tommy sighed.

"My God you pervert! That's the conclusion I KNEW people would jump on. I do love Kira, I have for a while. But it was after she got out of school, we were always friends, and the only person who can vouch for me on that is Hayley. And she's decided to take a vacation and refuses to answer my calls. But I just hope Kira doesn't think I'm just in this relationship to appease everyone around us."

"I think that."

"I know you do Conner," and Kira greeted him with a deck to the back of the head.

"Conner, are you being an asshole again? I can tell Tommy is pissed; he's got that look in his eye. You know you're treading on thin ice, Bro," she said as she sat down, "I want dessert,"

"I already ordered you the fruit sorbet," Tommy replied mildly and she beamed.

"Yay!" she cheered and he smiled as she actually clapped her hands.

"Kira…this is really awkward," Conner said to her and she merely smiled at him.

"For you it is. Anyone else find this awkward?" Kira asked the table and everyone shook their heads.

"Nah, been expecting this since Prom," Devin said, and smiled, "Congratulations!" Kira smiled and leaned over to hug him.

"Thank you Devin," Kira chirped and squeed as her sorbet landed in front of her.

Suddenly a girl with dark hair approached the table, she stopped next to Kira.

"So, whoreface, are you going to put down the fork and give me a hug?" She asked as Kira looked up at her. As the whole table sat aghast and stared at the girl, Kira just smiled at her.

"Hell no, bitch! Pull up a chair and I might go halfsies," The girl beamed and pulled a chair and silverware from an empty table and sat next to her. They chuckled into the dessert while the table continued to stare.

"Kira, care to inform us who this young woman is?" Tommy asked blankly.

"This would be my bratty sister Marianna. Mari, meet my crew. Crew, say hi."

There was silence.

"Warm welcome, very nice," Mari said, and grinned, "I feel like I'm home."

"Kira, I've known you for 6 years and you didn't tell me you had a Sister?" Ethan asked, Kira just smiled sweetly.

"You never asked. You guys are kinda crappy when it comes to asking about my home life," she informed them.

That's when Trent made his way to the table.

"What did I miss?" Everyone just looked at him, "What?"

-  
>To Be Continued<br>Please note, I usually don't staddle people with extra siblings, especially Kira but I did enjoy her banter with Ashley Tisdale on Hellcats so I couldn't resist giving Kira a Sister here. I had a lot of fun with this. And there's more coming!


End file.
